


More than enough

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fake ID, Fluff, Puppies, eliza can be scary sometimes, no one wants to mess with eliza, puppies are the best stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Eliza catches Philip with a fake ID and tries to get to the bottom of why he did this.Birthday fic for my amazing fiancee!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	More than enough

"Eliza, come on. It really isn't that bad!" Alexander held up his hands, trying to calm his wife down. 

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? Alexander, our sixteen year old BABY boy has a FAKE ID! What the hell do you mean it's not that bad!?" Eliza snapped, clearly not as easily consoled as Alexander had hoped. 

Alexander took a small step back, slightly intimidated by his wife. She may be smaller than him, but she had quite the personality on her. He didn't know anyone that wasn't at least slightly scared of her. "Honey, think about it. This is Philip we are talking about. He is the most innocent kid we know, there's got to be a very good reason for him having this ID. Here, I'll go talk to him, and then let you know what he says, okay?" He asked, nervously watching his wife pace in front of him.

Eliza rounded on him, causing Alexander to let out what could only be described as a terrified squeal. "Oh no you don't! You are the biggest push over when it comes to Philip. You don't know how to say no!" 

Alexander frowned slightly and crossed his arms. "Wow, okay, rude. That's not true, Eliza! I know how to say no when I need to!" It was a weak counter and he knew it. 

Eliza let out a humourless laugh and shook her head. "Not true? Okay, what about the time he asked you to buy him that drone? You said no, but the second he looked like he was close to crying, you immediately took him out and got him not one, but TWO of the drones! You say no, but then you go out of your way to give him more than he asked for!" Eliza loved her husband, but sometimes he was too much. 

Alexander coughed into his fist and rubbed the back of his head, unable to look Eliza in the eye. "Okay but we returned the second drone, it really wasn't that bad," he quickly dropped it when he saw the look in Eliza's eyes. "What are we going to do then?" He asked instead. 

Eliza sighed and let herself relax for a moment. She loved her husband, she really did, and she had to remind herself of that many, many times. "I'm going to go talk to him. I won't get mad at him, unless he's using it for something really bad." She said. 

Alexander swallowed hard and looked at her. "Eliza, I can talk to him, it won't end up like it usually does, I promise." He said.

Eliza shook her head, deciding to ignore his persistence this time. "No, honey. I'm going to do it. Just go do some work or something." She kissed him quickly and walked off to go confront their oldest son.

\--

Eliza knocked on the door and slipped in when she heard her son call out for her to come in. She gave him a soft smile, clutching the ID in her pocket. "Hello honey, how are you doing?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair when she got to his side. 

Philip smiled up at his mother and leaned in to her touch. "Hey Mama. I'm alright, what's up?" He put his pen down and faced her so they could talk.

Eliza sat on the corner of Philip's bed so they were closer to the same level. She didn't want to be standing over him while they had this conversation. "Well, I was folding your laundry when I found something in your pants pocket. I came to talk to you about it." She pulled out the ID and set it on his desk, giving him a chance to explain himself before she had to ask.

She watched the look of horror and guilt form on her son’s face. All she wanted to do was to pull him into her arms and tell him it was okay, but she had to get to the bottom of this. She had to find out what was so important to him that he would go out and get a fake ID. “Honey?” She asked.

Philip refused to look up and just stared at the ID. He was so screwed, he wasn’t supposed to get caught! It was supposed to remain a secret, and his mother was never supposed to find out. “Mom… I…” He couldn’t find the words to explain it to her.

Eliza sighed when it became clear to her that he wasn’t going to volunteer the answer without her coaxing it out of him. “Philip, honey, I’m not going to be mad. I just need you to tell me why you have a fake ID.” She kept her voice as soft and gentle as she could, not wanting to scare him.

Philip looked up at her for a moment, then looked down, face red. He mumbled something, too quiet and jumbled for Eliza to catch.

Eliza frowned when her son did this, so she reached out and gently lifted his face so that she could look him in the eye, fingers gentle but firm under his chin, keeping him in place. As much as she wanted to cave and let this go, she had to find out why. “What? Honey, you know I can’t hear you when you mumble like that.” She said, allowing a small encouraging smile to grace her lips for Philip’s sake.

Philip reluctantly met his mother’s eyes and stayed quiet for a moment, basking in the love he could feel radiating off of her. He bit his lip for a moment and decided that he could tell her. She was his mother and she loved him, and she never lied. She said she wouldn’t get mad, so he had to trust her on that. He lowered his gaze, looking at the necklace she wore to avoid looking into her eyes. He fiddled with his shirt and then slumped in defeat as he let out a loud sigh. “You have to be at least eighteen to hold the puppies at PetCo.” He said quietly, cheeks heating up more.

Eliza was taken aback by Philip’s words, clearly having not been expecting to hear that answer. She stared at her son and could see nothing but the truth, his embarrassment backing up his story. She stared at him, ber mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words to say. “I… Uh… Is that really all?” She asked, not allowing the relief to hit her just yet.

Philip looked up at her, his wide eyes filled with nothing but honesty. “Yes, it really is, I promise! I go there whenever school feels like it’s getting to be too much, and it really helps! That’s why P- Uh, yeah!” He had to stop himself from outing the person who helped him get the ID.

Relief flooded Eliza’s system, making her slump down slightly as well. Though when Philip cut himself off, she tensed up slightly again. She had to find out who helped him get the ID so that she could make sure it didn’t happen again. She would have to get Alexander to go with her to chew the culprit out. “Alright, while I don’t approve of you having the ID, I understand the reasoning. Though, I will only allow you to keep it under one condition.” She let go of her son’s chin, then grabbed the ID and held it up so that Philip could see it.

Philip chewed his lip as he felt his nerves build up once more. He didn’t like the sound of this, but he would be a fool not to agree. “Alright, anything Mama! The puppies really help me keep my head on straight, especially when exams roll around.” He did his best to sprinkle in some bait of his own, just in case he had to talk his way out of the condition.

Eliza watched her son carefully, taking in his reactions. She didn’t miss the way he tried to use his education as a reason to allow him to keep the ID if he didn’t follow through with her request. He was way too much like his father sometimes. “Who helped you get this ID?” She asked.

Philip groaned when she asked the one thing he was hoping she wouldn’t. He just couldn’t expose the person who helped him, it just wouldn’t end well. “I… I can’t tell you that, Mama. Anything else, please! I really need this, it helps me so much!” He pleaded.

Eliza shook her head and slipped the ID into her pocket. “I’m sorry Philip. I will not allow you to keep this ID if you aren’t going to tell me who helped you get this. You’re being responsible with it, but what if someone else got one from this person? They may not be as responsible! What if a child your age got one and went out to drink and got hurt?” She crossed her arms, voice hardening a little.

Philip shook his head frantically and clasped his hands together, hoping not to have to say much more. “Mama no! That wouldn’t happen, I promise! Please!” He begged.

Eliza shook her head and gently took Philip’s hands into her own. “Honey, no. That could happen, and it happens all the time! I can’t allow someone to hand out ID’s to kids all willy nilly! What if someone gets really hurt! What if your siblings got their hands on one, hm? They could get into some serious trouble!” She tightened her grip on his hands slightly, trying to get her point across.

Philip shook his head again. “Pa would never allow that to happen! He only made the ID for me to hold the puppies! He doesn’t make them for people, ever! He found out how to get one for me, and me alone! I promise!”

Eliza tensed up more when she heard that. She let a slightly dangerous smile grace her face. “What did you just say, honey?” She asked.

Horror filled Philip’s eyes when he realized what he had just said. He had tried so hard to hide that bit of information, but he caved way too easily. “I… Um… I mean…” He knew there was no getting out of this now. 

Eliza got up, pulling her son with her. She kept her grip on him to stop him from running off. “Let’s go have a talk with your father, honey.” She pulled him from the room, leading the way to Alexander’s study.

Philip pulled slightly, hoping to get away but all it did was cause Eliza to hold him a little tighter. He groaned and walked behind her, wishing he could warn his father before they walked in. There was nothing he could do though, and he just had to watch helplessly as Eliza walked into the study and leveled Alexander with a dangerously sweet smile.

Eliza looked at her husband and saw the moment he realized what was happening. She almost wished she had a picture of the look on his face at that very moment. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and it took everything in her not to just giggle. “Alexander, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Her tone left no room for argument.

Alexander bit back a groan and looked between his son and his wife. Philip looked like he wanted to cry, and he just wanted to comfort him the best he could. He looked at Eliza and slumped back in defeat, looking like a mirror image of Philip just moments before. “He just wanted to hold the puppies, Eliza! Why in the world is there an age restriction on that!?” He asked.

Eliza shook her head and set the ID down on Alexander’s desk. “I understand that he wanted to do that, and that’s okay! But we were literally here not even ten minutes ago talking about this, and you didn’t tell me that you gave him the ID!” She did her best to keep her voice down.

Alexander chewed his lip for a moment, then looked up at her with the widest puppy eyes he could. “You were terrifying earlier. If I told you that I was the one that made the ID, would you have just calmly agreed with me?” He asked.

Eliza shook her head and hardened her gaze. “That doesn’t matter, Alexander. What if Philip wanted it for something different, hm? You know just as well as I do that peer pressure is a real thing, and it can get to the best of us!”

Alexander quickly stood up and grabbed the ID. He moved closer to her and pointed at the date on it. “I thought about that too, don’t worry. See, this says he’s only eighteen. There is almost nothing he could do with this, aside from pet the puppies!” 

Philip watched his parents, looking back and forth between them. “Mama, please. Pa didn’t want to make this into anything bigger than it was, I’m sorry we did this behind your back! But it was just for the puppies!” He said.

Alexander quickly took Eliza’s hand and kissed it. “Why don’t we just show you? Let’s go to PetCo and you can see why I decided to do this, okay?” He asked.

Eliza looked between her boys and their identical pleading expressions. She tried to hold her ground, but it was almost impossible when they were looking at her that way. She didn’t want to admit just yet that Alexander made a good point about the age on the ID, since it was done behind her back. “I… Fine. Let’s go to PetCo and you can show me why you chose to do this.” She had to hide her smile when they both cheered.

\--

There were so many puppies, and they were all too cute not to pet. Eliza looked at them all, and then at the woman behind the counter. They had just requested to hold the puppies, so she was grabbing the key to get into a room to allow them in. Eliza walked with her boys into the room and stood back as the puppies were released. Immediately, Alexander and Philip quickly sat down and allowed the puppies to barrel over them and lick their faces and get pets. She couldn’t help but smile when they both laughed hard and played with the puppies the best she could. They both looked so happy, as if there weren't any issues in the world. She chewed her lip for a moment, then made a decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret.

Soon the puppies calmed down enough, though Alexander and Philip both had a puppy on their chests. They both looked so happy, just petting their respective little fluff balls as they relaxed. The happy looks on their faces was something Eliza didn’t want to lose, so she walked to the girl. “We will take those two, the ones that are laying on them.” She said, just loud enough to Alexander and Philip to hear.

Philip shot up, startling the puppy on him. He quickly held it close and looked at his mother with wide, hopeful eyes. “Really!? Do you mean it, mama!?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

Alexander startled slightly at Eliza’s words, then looked at her with the same wide smile he had when he married her, and when every one of their children were born. That was the smile that cemented her decision. “Yes, honey. I mean it. Having that puppy will give you stress relief at home, and it will force both you and your father to take breaks and play with the puppies, and take them for walks.” Maybe now her husband will actually take a break.

Alexander and Philip shared a look, then looked at Eliza with the most loving looks possible. “Thank you.” They both said in unison.

Eliza loved her husband, she really did. While sometimes he could be too much, moments like this reminded her that sometimes too much was all she ever needed. “I love you too, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
>  https://totallyaccurate-hamilquotes.tumblr.com/post/190530450235/eliza-im-not-gonna-be-mad-just-tell-me-why-you
> 
> It was too good not to make a ficlet about. Hamliza fluff with Philip is just too good for me to say no to. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
